L'amour qui nous lie
by TheFemaleHistorian
Summary: Girl is childhood friends with Vlad, then she is taken away by her father. Now when she is arranged to marry the prince of wallachia, she is shocked to find out who that is and the horrors that lie in her path.Maybe lemons. NO FLAMES WHAT SO EVER. R


_His cool Fingertips brushed against her ivory skin, drinking in the heat radiating from her. She drew away, gliding out the door and breaking into a sprint. She sped down the long corridor with the laughter of her love echoing mercilessly around the black walls of the valarious manor house._

'' _Arista my dear, come out come out wherever you are'' the male cooed as he followed her down the winding hallways._

''_Vladislaus you will never find me'' she laughed picking up pace and running out into the gardens. He sped up to her capturing her in his arms as they rolled around on the grass laughing._

'' _I want things never to change'' she sighed leaning into his chest_

'' _Don't worry my love they never will'' he said placing his arms protectively around her waist._

End of flashback...

''Bullshit'' Arista thought to herself as she awoke from her daydreaming. She smoothed the creamy white material of her gown over as she stood up, stretching and then walking out of the sun room.

A luminescent glow bathed the hallways of her father's castle on the outskirts of Constantinople. The sun was sinking below the horizon and a sort warm breeze with the scent of jasmine blew through the wall less corridors. The soft silky material of her dress flew around as the wind picked up, swirling the creamy material around with the rhythm of the wind, like a graceful dancer.

She wandered aimlessly around the corridors racking her brains for some sort of activity. But there was none.

Everything had changed when she was taken away from Budapest. Her father had being suspected of plotting against valarious the elder so he sought refuge with the sultan of the Ottoman Empire. As a powerful noble, of course the sultan couldn't refuse, so Arista was dragged away from her life, her friends, part of her family and her vladislaus.

_Flashback..._

''_Arista is it true?'' Vladislaus asked running up behind her as she stopped at the edge of the lake_

''_Is what true'' she murmured, pretending to play dumb_

'' _That your father it a traitor to the throne?'' he asked clutching her small hand in his._

'' _No… its not'' she whispered, tears beginning to trickle out of her light green eyes._

''_Whats the matter'' he asked moving to wards her and his small hand grasping hers tighter._

'' _My father is moving us'' she whispered, the small ring of brown that outlined her eyes beginning to disappear as her eyes shed more tears._

'' _WHAT'' he exclaimed letting go of her hand and staking a step back. She swung around._

'' _Yes Vladislaus I am leaving'' she snapped no longer able to control the flow of tears._

_Unable to comprehend the information he was receiving he jumped back onto his horse and rode back to the castle leaving Arista behind sobbing on the ground while she watched her best friend ride away._

_Flash back ended..._

''Wow that was 15 years ago'' she thought to herself, while picking the tiny white flowers of the jasmine tree.

''MILADY!!!'' yelled one of Arista's handmaidens running and then jumping on her causing them both to crash to the ground, and the handfuls of jasmine to spill over the marble floor.

''Hello jollie'' Arista groaned as she pushed herself up from the ground.

'' Rissy, where have you been. Your father is asking for your company in the throne room'' jollie panted, grabbing her hand and running all the way back. The two girls sprinted all the way to the throne room arriving dishevelled and gasping for breath. They fixed themselves up and wandered into the room.

'' AHHHH my darling'' her father lord Eric announced, alarming the various dignitaries lounging around the room.

'' Father'' Arista spoke softly, curtsying in her place.

The rest seem to go by all as a blur. The next thing she new she was running down the hallways of the castle sobbing her eyes out. Her mangled cries could be heard through the still night air.

She was betrothed to the nephew of Valarious the elder.

The crowned prince of Transylvania.

Arista lay on her bed sobbing. The tears rolling down her flushed cheeks and fogging up her vision. Her eyes blood shot from the endless crying.

This was not how she planned her life to be.

It was apparently the will of the Sultan. To create a union between Wallachia and turkey by a marriage of two of the lands most powerful nobles. Of course that meant her family and the valarious clan. But she didn't understand, Why her? What was so special about her? What made her so suitable for marriage to this barbarian, the every man who took her away from her beloved vladislaus (yes she still thinks of him often)?

Flashback...

''Catch me if you can vlad'' a young girl laughed jumping into the crystal clear lake and swimming out into the middle.

'' Your evil'' sulked a 10-year-old Vladislaus. Sitting down on the banks of the lake and picking up the stones and skipping them across the rippled water.

''Oh Vlad stop sulking'' A five your old Arista smirked climbing out of the water and coming up help vlad up.

'' Hey maybe if your lucky you can be as fast as I am'' she laughed as he playfully hit her on the arm.

The both joined hands and heading back down the trail to the village of viscera.

End of flashback...

Arista's sobs could not be heard over the rumbling of the coach as it made its way from her home through Bulgaria and into Romania. The coach came to a halt outside a rather large manor house.

'' This looks strangely familiar'' she whispered to herself as she was helped from the carriage and into the rather large manor house. The interior was warm and inviting with a large fire warming up the dreadfully cold foyer.

'' Ahhhhh my dear welcome to my winter residence'' spoke an old man, who was wearing silver Armour.

''And you are?'' she spat rudely in his direction while he undressed her with his eyes.

'' I am valarious the elder, and you my dear are to marry my nephew'' he smirked. Waves of pure disgust wracked arista's frame as the old, decrepit man escorted her into the manor house.

Arista sorted the clothes from her trunk into her wardrobe.

'' So this is my new home'' she murmured to herself, placing her dress into the cupboard.

Arista spent the rest of the night sitting by the window looking out at the beautiful countryside. It brought so many memories back, memories of her Vladislaus. A single tear trickled down her pale cheek. She wiped it off only to jump in shock of a loud bang.

It was her soon to be father in law tripping into her room, slurring all his words and chugging from a bottle of ale in his hands.

'' Ccoomeeee onnn ddarrrllinbgggg youuuu knnnoowww youuu wannttt toooooo'' he slurred picking her up and throwing her onto the bed. Her screams of anguish could be heard through out the house old as she kicked him away and he punched back with more force. Just before all hope was lost the door burst open and a figure in a black cape ran in and pushed valarious off the bed knocking him out cold.

'' Are you alright madam?'' the kind man asked with a deep, smooth Romanian accent.

'' Immm uhh ffinne'' she stuttered putting back together her dress that was ripped and disheveled from the ordeal.

'' May I ask your name'' the kind stranger asked brushing the hair out of her face.

'' Uhh Arista of Zurich'' she murmured

'' Arista'' he whispered pulling his cloak of revealing a young man with ebony black hair tied up in a gold clip, with alabaster skin and dreamy blue eyes.

Vladislaus?'' she whispered before fainting into unconsciousness.


End file.
